Computing devices such as cordless phones, personal digital assistants, digital organizers, MP3 and/or MPEG 4 players, and cell phones generally include a user interface (UI) such as a display, keypad, and audio system with private audio and in some instances high audio features. When using a high audio feature such as a speakerphone there can be circumstances when an end user of the computing device desires to place said device on a table or other surface to engage in other tasks.
Depending on the device's position on the table, the amplitude of audio waves generated by the speakerphone may be diluted by reflections and other distortions which can reduce the volume of sound heard by the end user. Additionally, the display of the computing device can be in an awkward perspective which can impede viewing images that may be of interest to the end user such as, for example, when said user is engaged in a video conference call, or viewing movies or screen play of still images.
A need therefore arises for method for positioning a UI of a computing device.